


Dejalo partir

by D-Hess (Hessefan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Castellano rioplatense, M/M, Out of the closet, Romance, Tragedy, Voseo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/D-Hess
Summary: Latham es un empleado bancario que enamorará a Anlon, un estudiante de secundaria; juntos comenzarán una relación pese a todas las dificultades, hasta que el destino... el destino les juega una mala pasada.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dejalo partir

**Author's Note:**

> Como pseudo editora que soy huelga decir que este y todos mis trabajos están protegidos. En pocas palabras, cualquier tipo de plagio desencadenará acciones legales contra la persona. Igual no creo que nadie quiera robarme nada, pero abro el paraguas por las dudas.

Es ahora... que lo recuerdo todo...

Recuerdo con una abrumadora nitidez hasta la ropa que llevaba puesta esa mañana; un pantalón de jean algo gastado y suelto, zapatillas deportivas negras y una camiseta azul. Detalles innecesarios, pero que golpean a mi mente y por eso los respeto, además todo lo que rodea a Anlon, absolutamente todo lo que lo rodea, se torna importante para mí, imprescindible para vivir. Recuerdo su caminar apresurado, el rostro curvado en una expresión cómica de desesperación y resignación, recuerdo su turbación al verme... sus ojos; cuando cruzamos miradas supe que le gustaba, y desde entonces no pude dejarlo escapar. Y ahora que lo pienso, he cometido un error.

Iba a la escuela y llegaba tarde, por eso su apresurado caminar, sin embargo algo en mi logró que el estudio quedara en segundo plano.

Me costó llegar a su corazón, pero lo perseguí por cielo y tierra desde ese día, hasta que el mismo Anlon me dio una oportunidad.

Admito que no soy apuesto, culpa de mi cabello enrulado que a veces se vuelve tan rebelde que me da pereza arreglarlo; Sin embargo también reconozco que poseo cierta sensualidad, y fue eso, sumado a mi elocuencia, que logré llegar a él de esa forma.

Recuerdo su rostro, preso de un terror desbordante, cuando le pregunté con picardía si podía probar sus labios.

—Latham... somos hombres... —me dijo con tanta inocencia que no pude evitar lanzar una sonora carcajada que retumbó en las blancas paredes, ambos encerrados en mi departamento, algo que últimamente ocurría todos los días. Un departamento que logré conseguir gracias a un modesto sueldo como empleado bancario, joven para el puesto de gerente, pero capaz.

Me acerque a mi niño, lentamente, para darle tiempo a reflexionar lo que estaba por pasar, porque iba a pasar, nada ni nadie iba a detener ese beso. No; lo perseguí tantas semanas que ahora no me echaría atrás, necesitaba probar sus labios.

El cuerpo de Anlon tembló, no sé si de emoción, de terror, o de ambas, pero se estremeció por completo cuando mi boca hizo contacto con la suya.

Mi pequeño en realidad no era tan pequeño, estaba en el último año del secundario, sin embargo algo en su redondeada cara y en sus ojos marrones, lo hacía ver extremadamente infantil y deseable, contradictorio pero real.

Así había comenzado todo entre nosotros. Poco a poco fui arrastrándolo a esta locura; al principio era solo una mera aventura, Anlon me gustaba, yo le gustaba, no había ningún misterio. Sin embargo algo comenzaba a cambiar; yo mismo noté que pasaba mucho tiempo, mas del que realmente hubiese deseado, pensando en él. A tal punto, que en una salida con unos compañeros del trabajo, había comprado una pulsera artesanal para mi niño, de esas que tanto le gustan. Rodeado de otros hombres, charlando sobre fútbol, mujeres, entre otras banalidades, y yo parando en un puesto para comprarle un presente a mi novio. Desde ya que no lo grité a los cuatro vientos, muy disimuladamente dije que había recordado el cumpleaños de un amigo muy querido y que no le había regalado nada aún.

Desde esa noche comprendí que quizás Anlon era algo mas para mí, eso estaba claro, pero ¿Yo para él? Había que aceptar que el muchacho estaba muy emocionado con todo lo nuevo, el sexo es como un imán para un adolescente; él, deseoso de aprender y descubrir sensaciones nuevas a mi lado. Hasta inclusive se salía de clases para venir a mi departamento, acto que yo jamás le reproché, no soy su padre ni el dueño de su vida. Y ahora que lo veo todo tan claro, qué mal que estuve en no hacerlo.

Esos fantasmas, típicos que nos acosan con una relación nueva, se esfumaron con el tiempo. A duras penas Anlon finalizó el secundario, con sus padres sospechando que su hijo andaba en algo raro; yo no lo sabia, me enteré cuando vi sus calificaciones en el analítico, que su promedio era excelente salvo en el último año. Acaso ¿era mi culpa? Quizás sí, pero no le presté demasiada atención, el muchacho había terminado sus estudios, fin de la discusión.

Si bien no nos llevamos tantos años de diferencia, solo siete, jamas me presenté frente a sus padres, ni como un amigo siquiera, pero bastó para que su hermano mayor sospechase de nosotros que nos descubrieron. Mil veces le dije a Anlon que fuese precavido con su celular y casilla de correo, y ya... las consecuencias de ser tan descuidado: su hermano terminó por enterarse.

En ese momento por primera vez en la relación, y solo llevábamos un año juntos, creí que todo terminaría. Algo similar a la desesperación me embargó por completo, sin embargo cuando noté las lagrimas de mi niño sobre mi hombro supe, desde ese día, que haríamos lo imposible por estar juntos.

Claro, yo siempre lo entendí, para él era difícil llevar esa carga, quizás el no tener familia es una ventaja en estos casos, digo, yo no tengo a quien confesarle que soy gay (o bisexual en realidad); no tengo padres, no tengo hermanos... Una hermana, pero de la que hace mucho no sé nada. Por eso comprendí los temores de Anlon y su profunda angustia, pero le enseñé a no avergonzarse de sus lágrimas y sus miedos.

Fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que sus padres se enteraron de lo nuestro, para ese entonces mi muchacho iba al primer año de la facultad de leyes, pagado por sus "papis" que gozaban de una buena posición económica. Anlon jamas supo lo que era un trabajo, solo por nombre; bien por él, que nunca lo necesitó. Y fue ese mismo año en el que su hermano lo presionó tanto por su condición sexual, pero tanto, que Anlon explotó como una bomba de tiempo.

Discusiones, peleas, desplantes, llantos, reproches, preguntas, culpas. Todo lo que surgen en torno al gran tabú de la homosexualidad. Cuando mi niño llegó al departamento portando un humor de los mil demonios, para luego largarse a llorar, lo entendí, suspiré e hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: Lo abracé y le hice el amor.

Desde ese día vivimos juntos, él lamentablemente tuvo que dejar de estudiar y buscar trabajo, algo que me costó lograr, discutimos varias veces por ese motivo, hasta que finalmente Anlon comprendió que yo no podría solo con los gastos. Desde ese momento mi mundo cambió por completo, desde entonces Anlon era parte de mi vida y de mis días.

Fui feliz. Si, esos años fueron días de repleta felicidad.

¿La familia de Anlon? Él lo intentó varias veces, él buscó acercarse a ellos, llamarlos en fechas especiales como Navidad o cumpleaños, pero aparentemente aún no aceptaban las decisiones de su hijo y hermano; Y qué sorpresa y qué cálido fue escuchar, una tarde, como le gritaba furioso al teléfono:

—¡Lo amo! ¡Aunque te joda, lo amo!

Una sonrisa surcó mis labios, recuerdo que me acerqué por detrás, le quité el objeto al cual le gritaba con todo el aire de los pulmones y lo abracé; supe que eso era lo que necesitaba, pues mi niño es tan transparente, que me resulta sencillo comprender qué le sucede, contrario a mí, y esa es una de sus principales quejas. Solo ve en mis ojos tristeza, melancolía, no más ¿Por qué? Ni yo lo sé, y aunque le diga que en verdad soy feliz a su lado, una parte de él nunca me cree.

Me quedé aferrado a su cintura, oliendo su corto cabello, negro como la noche, lacio y suave. Así solíamos permanecer por un buen rato, hasta que uno de los dos recordaba que debía hacer algo y la magia terminaba.

Supe que las cosas no serian fáciles para Anlon, quizás fui egoísta por no decirle nunca a lo que se debería enfrentar estando a mi lado; sí, fui egoísta, pero, no quise perderlo. Y es ahora cuando me arrepiento de ello.

Llevábamos ya cinco años juntos, pagando a medias las expensas de un hermoso departamento céntrico a estrenar, cinco años desde que todo en la familia de Anlon había explotado y tres desde que él no tuvo más noticias de ellos, o bueno, solía mantener conversaciones telefónicas con su madre, aunque desde hacía varios meses que no había recibido el llamado habitual de ella. De su padre, mejor no mencionarlo, mencionarle su padre a Anlon era firmar una sentencia de muerte.

Tantos años luchando juntos contra los condenados tabúes y los prejuicios de la sociedad, cagandonos en todos y en todo, algo que él me lo agradece, pues osa afirmar que gracias a mí ha logrado la fortaleza necesaria para luchar, algo en lo que siempre discierno, pues no es lo mismo ser obstinado, terco, necio, que ser fuerte. No creo que eso tenga que ver con la fortaleza interior de la que él habla, pues sin ir mas lejos, yo por dentro soy muy frágil. Vaya que lo soy, pero lo disimulo a la perfección con un jodido temperamento de los mil demonios.

Cinco años, cinco años luchando contra todos nuestros fantasmas para poder estar juntos, y el destino, que hace lo que se le antoja con las pobres almas, viene a darnos vuelta nuestro mundo. Como una burla cruel de la vida a mí me diagnostican un cáncer extraño que ataca las células del sistema nervioso central. Los procedimientos quirúrgicos quedaron descartados desde un inicio, fue por eso que intenté con la radioterapia, pero la enfermedad avanzó tanto que lo último que me quedaba era la quimioterapia.

Y sinceramente no sé que es peor, si la cura o la enfermedad. Aunque desde ya, nunca me aseguraron que me curaría con la quimioterapia, de hecho todo lo contrario, era cuestión de tiempo para que yo dejase este mundo... Y a mi Anlon.

Entonces lo comprendí, supe lo egoísta que estaba siendo y lo intenté, no crean que no, lo intenté, pero Anlon jamas quiso dejarme, y eso que hice hasta lo impensado para que partiese de mi lado, pero no. Es mas, él no solo trabajaba por los dos, sino que también me llevaba y me traía tres veces en la semana al consultorio para realizar la quimioterapia.

Últimamente me encontraba demasiado débil, siquiera para sonreír; a veces me encontraba realizando un esfuerzo sobre humano para tan solo poder abrazarlo, cuando antes era algo tan cotidiano.

—¿Llamaron? —Le pregunté con mi débil voz, recostado contra el asiento del acompañante, observando como su rostro se curvaba en una expresión extraña, mezcla de dolor, enojo y resignación cuando comprendió que me refería a su familia.

Negó con la cabeza y tomó aire, no dejó de mirar un segundo la carretera, y yo no dejé de mirarlo por un segundo a él. Era en esos momentos en los que quería hacerle entender, en los que quería mostrarle la realidad, que yo iba a morir, sin embargo cuando sacaba a relucir ese tema él enfurecía conmigo. 

—¡Como si no lo supiese!

—¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Para qué mierda te quedás a mi lado viéndome morir?!

Y veía esa respuesta en sus ojos, que luego sus labios reafirmaban.

—Porque te amo, tonto.

"Porque te amo" ¿Era suficiente motivo? Aparentemente sí. Esas discusiones solían agotarme, para colmo tenia que soportarlo reprimiéndome como si fuese un crio.

—¡Mirá cómo te ponés, Latham! No me gusta discutir...

Ni discutir podía sin sentirme como si hubiera corrido la maratón internacional. Era tal mi impotencia que buscaba enojarme por todo, para sentirme así, un poco vivo. Lo observé cuando llegamos al departamento, como con extrema calidez me fue quitando la ropa; ya ni sexo podía darle a esas alturas; aunque él me profesase mil veces que eso no le interesaba, podía ver en sus ojos que me deseaba tanto como yo lo deseaba a él, tanto como la primera vez en aquel viejo departamento.

Lo observé y noté su falsa sonrisa, aparentando que todo estaba bien, cuando podía ver tristeza desprenderse de sus ojos. ¿No era yo, el de mirada triste y melancólica?. Me tapó con profundo amor, para luego tomar mi mano aferrándola, como queriendo evitar lo inevitable, como queriendo evitar que partiese, lo sentí... necesitaba decírselo, y se lo dije, no quedaba mucho tiempo:

—Perdón, Anlon... te amo... perdoname.

Sé que él comprendió lo que le quise decir, su sonrisa y sus ojos aguados me lo demostraron. Fue esa ultima noche a su lado que supe lo egoísta que había sido con Anlon, y todo por amor, pero sé que él me perdonará por ello. Lo perdió y lo dejó todo por mí, y yo me estaba yendo sin poder evitarlo. Creeme Anlon, si pudiese evitarlo, lo haría, pero es la muerte quien me visita cada noche y yo lucho, lucho para no ir con ella, pero creo que esta vez me ganó, ya no tengo más fuerzas y me rehuso a seguir robándotela a vos. Y ahora que me encuentro recordando todo estos años a su lado, estos ocho años a su lado con perfecta nitidez, comprendo que me llegó la hora por fin.

Gracias Anlon, me voy de este mundo llevando tu cuidado, tu amor y tus palabras de aliento conmigo, perdón por abandonarte de esta forma cruel, creeme que si pudiese evitarlo, lo haría.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
